Split in Two
by Kittylin15
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are fighting over Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru comes out of nowhere to suggest a very interesting solution to their problem.


I wrote this on thursday night in a hurry because I wanted to make the deadline for Skye's weekly challenge of heartless. I wrote it in about two hours after 10 o'clock at night so I was a little drousy at the time. I was thinking about rewriting it before posting it here but no one on Dokuga had any complaints.

* * *

**Split in Two**

Kagome was snapped awake when she got that creepy feeling when she knew Kikyo was near. Inuyasha knew as soon as he saw the soul stealers flying through the trees that he was being called.

She faked that she was asleep as Inuyasha walked by her sleeping bag and into the night. She hugged Shippo tighter to herself and tried to fall back asleep once he had left but just ended up starring at the night sky.

Kagome was dead tired. She rolled back and forth a couple of times but could never find a comfortable position because she felt a nagging feeling like she should be up doing something.

She swore if she didn't get any sleep tonight she would purify a very important part of Inuyasha's anatomy.

Usually she would just ignore Inuyasha's heartless as well as careless behavior towards the group and herself whenever Kikyo was around but for some reason tonight she couldn't.

She threw back the covers in frustration and put Shippo back down lightly as to not wake him before stomping in the direction Inuyasha had left in.

***

Inuyasha followed the soul stealers far into the forest away from his camp. He was just wondering if they were ever going to reach their destination when they burst into a clearing and he saw Kikyo in the middle of it.

He immediately quickened his pace to envelope his first love in a hug not noticing the disgusted look that crossed Kikyo's face at his touch. He felt like he could hold her forever like this.

The past lovers hadn't been reunited for long when all a sudden they heard someone yell "sit!" off in the far distance causing Inuyasha to crash to the ground on top of Kikyo.

Luckily for Kikyo by the second commanded yell of "sit!" that had grown slowly closer to their location the undead Miko had climbed out from under Inuyasha who just got slammed back to the ground. Not even given a chance to reclaim his footing.

Inuyasha knew that there was only one person capable of doing this and judging by the sound of her voice he knew it was just better if he stayed down for the time being. It was always worse when she was angry but what hurt the most about being subjugated was the fall to the ground.

The hanyou was subjugated two more times before the irate Miko burst into the clearing through a near by bush. Stumbling a little as she tried to pull some sticks from her hair before finally noticing the only other two occupants of the clearing and turning her anger on them.

"There you are! I can't believe you did this again when your on guard duty." Kagome pointed an accusing finger toward Inuyasha who was still being affected by the subjection spell and had his face squished into the ground making him unable to defend himself vocally so Kagome just went on.

"It's like whenever the walking clay pot comes around your heartless to all living beings. Do you hear me, living! I don't know why you can't accept the fact that she's dead?" Kagome yelled trying to get all her frustration out so she could actually get some sleep and it was working.

"Your just jealous because he'd pick me over you any day." Kikyo teased as she examined her nails as if she didn't just insult her reincarnation.

Kagome had a feeling like she was back at middle school in the future where all the fighting between girls wasn't out in the open like the physical brawls that boys had but was all done discretely through words.

"Well see about that if he ever gets past first base. Your body's made of clay for gods sake women. Its like you have him hypnotized by thoughts of the former you who he could actually have a future with." Kikyo sent a glare in Kagome's direction that said 'This is war'.

They slowly got closer together until they were yelling ever insult they could think off in the other Miko's face. Kagome so tired she didn't care anymore as the filter from her brain to her mouth was almost completely gone. Her animosity showing through as they argued among themselves.

Inuyasha had finally climbed to his feet after the subjugation spell wore off but had decided not to jump in unless one of them tried to kill the other Miko.

His brain wasn't fast enough to keep up with the female bickering they were doing so he had no idea what was going on. He thought at any minute now they were going to have a cat fight and start tearing at the other Miko's clothing and hair. Somehow he found that image kind of hot.

Inuyasha was deep in his fantasy so imagine his surprise when he felt both his arms get grabbed on each side. Kagome was on the right and Kikyo was on the left.

"He's mine!" Kagome claimed as she pulled Inuyasha towards herself.

"Eh…? Inuyasha said more to himself than anyone in confusion as he was leaned to the right.

"I saw him first!" Kikyo claimed as she attempted to pull Inuyasha toward herself while Kagome was still doing the same thing on the other side causing him to be leaned back and forth as the two fought over him… Inuyasha felt like he was going to be ripped in half or have motion sickness.

"Lets slice him in two!" Out of nowhere came a voice which caused the Miko's pulling to stop because they were too busy gawking at the speaker.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha would've been thanking the passer by for probably saving his life because they would've ended up killing him by accident, if he didn't stop himself when he saw that it was his hated older full demon brother Sesshoumaru.

Kagome wouldn't have been worried if it was anybody else but she knew Sesshoumaru well enough to know that he probably meant it not as a joke but literally. Even though lately the inu brother's had made a sort of silent truce with each other to try not killing the other till after they defeated Naraku it wasn't written in stone.

"I couldn't help over hearing your little problem as the two Miko's were shouting loud enough for even a human to hear ten clearings over. I think I have a solution." What a lot of people didn't know about Sesshoumaru is that a lot of demons of the court came to him to settle arguments as his wisdom could solve almost any problem and he thoroughly

enjoyed doing it too.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword and said, " I will cut Inuyasha in half with this sword. One of you can have the top half, and the other the bottom half."

Everyone looked at him in surprise but Inuyasha who had fear come into his eyes as of at that moment he was being held in the perfect cutting position for his brother by the surprisingly strong Miko's who held his fate in their hands.

Kagome was surprised when Sesshoumaru winked at her almost to give her a signal to do something. But to do what? This situation seemed familiar and then it came to her. She was familiar with the legend of King Solomon from the bible and it seemed that the demon lord was too as he must be well studied in all cultures.

He was testing them.

"Go ahead." An evil smirk came to Kikyo's face. If Inuyasha was cut in two their would be no sharing as he would've joined her in the after life.

The reincarnated Miko screamed and recited almost the exact words of the legend to Sesshoumaru. "No, don't cut Inuyasha in half! It's OK, she can have him." Kagome pretended to offer to give Inuyasha up to the other Miko.

Sesshoumaru pretended to judged her response, " Inuyasha is yours. Someone who loves a being would rather give them up than see them cut in two." Of course, Sesshoumaru knew this would work to hopefully beat it into his half brother's brain the true nature of the dead Miko… That she was heartless and cared only for herself.

He never really planned on actually cutting Inuyasha in half. No matter how tempting it was.

Of course it was no shocker when Sesshoumaru heard his half brother mumble to himself but loud enough for the two Miko's to hear. " I wish I could be split in two so I could have them both".

Kagome immediately let go off Inuyasha and stomped away from him yelling back. " I can't believe you could be this selfish and blind? She was ok with you being cut in two and you still want to be with her. Does that sound like a person who cares. You know what your not worth this." Kagome hmmped and turned on her heel to leave back to camp with Inuyasha yelling after her to come back.

She had to walk past the demon lord to go back the way she came but as she was passing Sesshoumaru he whispered to her as to not let his idiot half brother hear, "I like your Kimono. It's different than usual."

Kagome stopped in confusion until she remembered that as it was the middle of the night and had done all this in her pajama's. She blushed ten shades of red as she almost ran from the clearing to escape from her embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru could only smirk to himself as he thought about how fun it was to bug the Miko. He'd be seeing her again soon if he had any say in it.

Now to deal with his half brother, "…. So how bout that solution?"

Inuyasha immediately ditched Kikyo and ran after Kagome in fear of his life.

Everybody must know the tale of King Solomon when two women claimed that the baby was both theirs and he judged who the real mother was by suggesting they cut it in half and share knowing the true heart of a mother wouldn't allow it to happen while the other would be heartless

***


End file.
